Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of the show. Episodes * Left in the Dark: '''Lincoln tries to beat his sisters to the couch so he can watch TV but there is a blackout. * '''Get the Message: '''Lincoln tries to delete a rude message he made on Lori's phone. * '''Heavy Meddle: '''Lincoln is bored of his sisters being meddlesome, but it comes in useful when he gets bullied. * '''Making the Case: '''To get a trophy, Lincoln records his sisters being awkward. * '''Driving Miss Hazy: '''Lincoln tries to help Leni learn to drive so he won't have to do favors for Lori to get her to drive him. * '''No Guts, No Glori: '''Lori's siblings find her too bossy when she babysits and try to rebel. * '''The Sweet Spot: '''Lincoln tries to sit in his favorite seat in Vanzilla. * '''A Tale of Two Tables: '''Lincoln tries to act mature so he can sit at the grown-up table. * '''Project Loud House: '''Lincoln tries to get to school on time. * '''In Tents Debate: '''Half of Lincoln's sisters want to go to an amusement park, and the other half want to go to the beach, so Lincoln tries to be the tiebreaker. * '''Sound of Silence: '''Lincoln buys earbuds. * '''Space Invader: '''Lincoln is bothered by Lynn Jr. bunking with him after arguing with Lucy. * '''Picture Perfect: '''Lincoln tries to make the family portrait perfect. * '''Undie Pressure: '''The Loud siblings make a bet to see who can go their longest without doing their most annoying habit: whoever loses has to give it up. * '''Linc or Swim: '''All the Loud kids want to share a kiddie pool. * '''Changing the Baby: '''Lily's siblings want her to be just like them. * '''Overnight Success: '''Lincoln envies his sisters when Clyde hangs out with them during a sleepover. * '''Hand-Me-Downer: '''Lincoln dislikes Lori's hand-me-down bike, so borrows Lynn's. * '''Sleuth or Consequences: '''Lincoln tries to find out who clogged the toilet. * '''Butterfly Effect: '''Lincoln spill's Lisa's science equipment. * '''The Green House: '''The Louds try not to waste electricity. * '''Along Came a Sister: '''Lincoln tries to babysit the class tarantula Frank and accidentally sets him loose. * '''Chore and Peace: '''Lincoln doesn't want to do his chores. * '''For Bros About to Rock: Lincoln attends his first rock concert with Luna. * It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House: '''Lincoln thinks money is hidden in the house after finding a letter in the attic. * '''Toads and Tiaras: '''When Lola is injured, Lincoln trains Lana to take her place at a beauty pageant. * '''Two Boys and a Baby: '''Lincoln and Clyde babysit Lily. * '''Cover Girls: '''Lincoln covers for his sisters. * '''Save the Date: '''Lori, Bobby, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne double date. * '''Attention Deficit: '''Lincoln feels that he gets more attention from Clyde's dads than his own parents. * '''Out on a Limo: '''Lincoln enjoys the "high life" after riding a limo. * '''House Music: '''The Louds form a band. * '''A Novel Idea: '''Lynn Sr. takes the girls to work and Rita takes Lincoln to work. * '''April Fools Rules: '''Lincoln tries not to get pranked on April Fools Day. * '''Cereal Offender: '''The Loud siblings go grocery shopping. * '''Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru: '''Lincoln and Clyde need to start a business, so they have people pay Lincoln to tell them about girls. * '''Come Sale Away: '''The Louds have a garage sale. * '''Roughin' It: '''Lincoln and Clyde go camping to prove Lincoln is still "manly". * '''The Waiting Game: '''Lincoln gets Lori a job at a pizza restaurant, and she gets in trouble when he asks her favors. * '''The Loudest Yard: '''Rita signs Lincoln up for peewee football, but Lincoln tries to get Lynn to take his place. * '''Raw Deal: '''Lincoln becomes paranoid after Lucy gives him a fortune that a disaster will happen at the end of the day. * '''Dance Dance Resolution: Lincoln's sisters accidentally land him four dates to a dance. * '''A Fair to Remember: '''Lincoln and Bobby become friends, but Lori tries to make Bobby jealous by hanging out with Clyde. * '''One of the Boys: '''Lincoln dreams that he has ten brothers instead of ten sisters, and they're all mean. * '''A Tattler's Tale: '''Lola is not allowed in a secret club as she tattles a lot. * '''Funny Business: '''Lincoln hogs the spotlight as Luan's assistant. * '''Snow Bored: '''Lisa doesn't like snow and her siblings try to change her mind. * '''The Price of Admission: '''Lincoln can't sleep after watching a horror movie. * '''One Flu Over the Loud House: '''Lincoln, Lisa, Luna, Lucy, and Leni try to escape to Clyde's house when everyone else in the house (sans a few of the minor pets like Hops) have the flu. * '''Study Muffin: '''Lincoln gets a tutor which his sisters (sans Lily) get crushes on. * '''Homespun: '''The Loud kids don't like their house, until they hear that a tornado might destroy it.